Sky Tower School
Introduction High Heaven Pavilion is a martial arts sect in the Nine Continents. In chapter 692 (Tong Xuan Continent) Yang Kai meet the Chu LingXiao (Martial Ancestor of Sky Heaven Sect) and discover that he was the Founder of High Heaven Pavilion. It has various pavilions and numerous disciples,the division of disciples is given as: * Core Disciple. * Elite Disciple. * Lower Base Disciple. * Ordinary Disciple. * Trial Disciple. History Sky Tower school was a very unique school, as this uniqueness was through the ruthless compet.i.tion between disciples. In the school, the strong are like kings, while the weak were eliminated. The strong eat the weak; the law of the jungle was actively followed by all. In other schools you may be able to see friendly rivalries, brotherly bonds and people who worked together to achieve the same goal. But in the here, the only “bonds” were false, so they could use each other and rise in power; stepping over each other’s bodies was the only method. Sky Tower’s strict system was well-known throughout the entire Han Dynasty. Although school itself was not that large, the brutal nature of their disciples, made their might second to none! That is because each disciple’s skill was like a ferocious tiger and when they walked out, no one in all the rivers and lakes dared to provoke them. 'Though, Sky Tower School had one rule; that was to accept disciples at fourteen year old and for the first three years of their acceptance, it was considered their testing period. In those three years, all of the disciples food, clothing, shelter were provided by the outer grounds, so the disciples only needed to focus on cultivating. But if, in these three years they could breakthrough the tempered body, they would be able to enter the inner court to pay respects to their elders and become their students. Of course you don’t necessarily needed a teacher and could you improve on your own, but the difference in learning by yourself and having a teacher was very large. In a way, the Sky Tower rules did have some room for flexibility and freedom. In those three years if you don’t break through, then you are given two choices: leave the school or be demoted to a trial disciple.Compared to normal disciples, their treatment was very different. Trial disciples must provide for their food, shelter, clothing, as the outer grounds would no longer waste cultivating resources on these trashes. Once demoted to a trial disciples, you basically could never advance. Unless of course, you manage to increase your cultivation level quickly in a small amount of time. Only then would the school consider promoting you to true disciple. Sky Tower disciples were also ranked. From bottom to top are the trial disciples, ordinary disciples, lower base disciples, elite disciples, and core disciples.As for the core disciples, they were treated as the pillars for the next generation of Sky Tower School and thus were cultivated accordingly In the school there was one rule: All Sky Tower disciples were allowed to be challenged once every five days. Though they could at most be three levels higher, or they were allowed to decline. The winner would gain contribution points, while the loser will lose them. Contribution Points were also known as Main Gate Contribution Points! In Sky Tower, contribution points are equivalent to money. If you had enough contribution points, you could exchange them for anything you wanted; cheats, weapons from the Main Gate Logistics Department. Points can also be exchanged for gold and silver, but generally speaking these contributions were hard-won, and the disciples were generally reluctant to exchange it for that. There were also many different ways to obtain these points. You can exchange them through the treasure hunt, completing tasks, etc.The most common way to earn contribution points was to challenge others! The duels were to test their strength against other disciples, and if they won they earned contribution points Sky Tower’s Dark Hall is a special sector; the school’s three main elders were responsible for governing and the hall disciples were responsible for to recording down all affairs of the school, no matter how big or small, all matters are recorded. This also included the results of duels between disciples.The Forest Prison was the place where Sky Tower imprisoned disciples who committed mistakes Last time young master Su told you about the Head’s disciples’ affair right? Ever since the Head left to capture his second disciple and trap him in Coiling Dragon Stream, our head has rarely appeared in public ever since. He doesn’t even pay much attention to the internal affairs of the school, so these past several years they have been all managed by the Grand Elder. Maybe it’s because of ambition, but regardless, the Grand Elder now acts like he is the Head. Seeing this, the Second Elder has become displeased and thinks that the Grand Elder has thoughts of usurping the Head for the position, and because of these things, there is naturally friction and disputes between them.” Currently in Sky Tower the Grand Elder, Fourth Elder and Fifth Elder have all banded together, with the Grand Elder leading them. Meanwhile the Second Elder and Third Elder are opposing them, representing and supporting the current Head. In these past few years, the Second Elder and Third Elder have suffered much in this bitter battle. * Ling Taixu (Sect Master (Start), Martial Ancestor) * Meng Wuya (Treasurer of the Contribution Hall) * Wei Xi Tong The Grand Elder ch 65 * Su Xuan Wu the Second Elder 65 * Su Yan (Core Disciple) * Su Mu (Ordinary Disciple (Start), Sect Master 928) * Yang Kai (Trial Disciple) * Xia Ning Chan (Member) * Yang Yingfeng (Former Disciple of Ling Taixu ) * Yang Kai ch 1 * Zhou Ding Jun ch 1 * Xia Ning Chang ch 8 * Kai Yang ch 8 * Su Mu ch 11 * Zhao Hu ch 21 * Li Yun Tian ch 27 * Zhang San ch 30 * w.a.n.g Wu ch 30 * Li Shi ch 30 * Wei Zhuan ch 65 * * Locations Coiling Dragon Stream It was one of the most mysterious and dangerous places in High Heaven Pavilion (Introduced in Chapter 34). Enviroment here is rich in Yang Qi, so being where the main character much of the time in the early story. This place was also where exiled or traitorous Disciples were sent. In the past several hundred years, whenever a Disciple committed an unforgivable act, they would be given a few rations and exiled here. Most notably was Evil Lord Yang Bai who survived and fought Yang Kai in later chapters. In chapter 692 Yang Kai learned from Chu Lingxiao (Martial Ancestor of Sky Heaven Sect) hundreds of years age that he chased a Demon Commander here and after destroying its soul it was discover the body couldn't vanquished. So the Demon Commander's body was sealed using Locking Demon Chains (lower a Demon's abilities) and placed in Coiling Dragon Stream that created in their battle and created High Heaven Pavilion to guard over it. Contribution Hall This where the sect distributes contribution points to Disciples their every month. Here you could earn extra points through taking various jobs (Yang Kai did sweeping in beginning of the novel) or exchanging items/herbs. With these points they could exchange them for various cultivation pills, treasures and martial arts to improve their strength. Meng Wuya or Treasurer Meng (Introduced in Chapter 8) is the boss, he has worked here for couple years training Xia Ning Chan. Dest.i.tute Dragon Stream is a region in Sky Tower that was the most frightening place in the entire school. In the hundreds of years since the school’s founding, any disciple that was found to have broken rules or committed heinous crimes was thrown into that region and never seen again. As long as you were thrown in Dest.i.tute Dragon Stream, you were a dead man. Dest.i.tute Dragon Stream; these three words were well-known in the surrounding thousand of miles. It’s infamy was spread far and wide ☀ it was one of the most mysterious and dangerous places in Sky Tower – Coiling Dragon Stream!Now that you mentioned it, the very existence of this mountain stream was truly strange. This was because Sky Tower wasn’t even located in a mountain range, but rather on a flat piece of land. Although it was called a mountain stream, it would be more suitable to call Coiling Dragon Stream a giant crack in the earth itself. It was just that this crack was a bit too big. Coiling Dragon Stream, the most forbidden place of all the forbidden places in Sky Tower! This is because once you entered, fierce winds blew. A single moment’s carelessness could cause you to slip and fall, plummeting to your death. This place was also the place were exiled or traitorous disciples were sent. In the past several hundred years, whenever a disciple committed an unforgivable act, they would be given a few rations and exiled to Coiling Dragon Stream.Members. Category:Organisations